


The Story About Captain Crieff

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Cabin Limericks [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A limerick from the Cabin Pressure fandom<br/>Right now there's only one, but I intend to write more later.</p><p>Written as a challenge at comeflythefriendlyskies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story About Captain Crieff

There once was a pilot named Crieff  
Whose whole life was nothing but grief  
Till he met Arthur Shappey,  
so brilliantly happy.  
Who said: "Hi, Skip. Chicken or beef?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you can recognise.  
> Thank you, thank you oh mighty John Finnemore for creating these amazing characters so I can play with them!


End file.
